The Beginning of The End
by insanity weekly
Summary: AU- Post Satellite 5 incident- Kat and Tobie are your average teenagers whose lives revolve around the monotony of school, work, and the other joys of being a teen, until alien mercenaries are sent to kill them- now you have to look inside for a better su
1. Introduction

**Note from the Authors: **

Alright, so Kat and I were talking and we decided to go a different way with this story. It will be much, much more serious that the last, although some of the plot line will be the same... ok, none of the plot line will be the same because we're rewriting the whole thing, but Kat and Tobie will still be the OOC's, Jack will still be featured, and Rose is still back! Yeah!

Basically it's this: An A/U fic taking place after The Doctor and Rose left Satellite 5... Kat and Tobie are 17-year-old teens living on Earth in the United States. Their lives are filled with the mundane monotony of high school, chores, work, and everything else a teenager has to deal with. Their lives take a drastic change however, when it is discovered that alien mercinaries have been hired to kill them. Now, they're swept up into the chaotic and adventurous life of Time and Space travel with the 10th Doctor, Rose and Jack as they race to find out who hired the killers and just why they would want two Earth teens dead.

Hopefully everyone will love this just as much as- if not more than- the original story. Just remember it's no longer a crack-fic comedy... but a dramatic adventure of epic proportions.

Peace out People!

--Tobie


	2. Chapter 1and2

**Title: Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Doctor ****Who…****only our brilliant insane minds that come up with these things…and said ownership of those…is often debatable. **

**Kats AN: OK thanks to Tobie, we have re-wrote Randomness. This fic, as I'm sure you've noticed, is no****w called Beginning of the End, o****r BOTE as we so lovingly call it. Can't tell you how many times we've added on, as well as re-wrote, these two chapters. Let's just say, it was a lot. Ok so now I give you Chapter 1!! Please enjoy.**** Btw- All these people in here are real people I know. Even the evil librarian…she was my middle school librarian and everyone hated her. Mrs. Fench was her assistant. Not her real last name though, I forgot that…Oh and Emmy- CREATIVE LISCENSE! **

Kat sat in the back of the library starring at her history book, pretending to read. She could feel the school librarian watching her, making sure she was actually studying. She had ditched so many classes that the principal sent her to study hall so she could catch up on everything she had missed while ditching. It was either that or be held back a year, which her parents would not stand for. Kat had stayed in study hall for a good two hours until the teacher came in and saw her and a few of her friends messing around, no studying done. She had been blamed for the disruption and was sent to the library to study- where she had been every day that week. She had even claimed the table in the far back as hers; carving her name into the soft plastic edging so that everyone would know who had sat there. Kat saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw her friend Liesy standing in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to actually come visit me in prison!" Kat smirked. Liesy just shook her head in amusement.

"I would have come sooner but…it's pizza day in the cafeteria and I couldn't miss that," Replied Liesy with a smirk of her own. "Now the freshies get to suffer the wrath of mystery meat!" Kat glared at her.

"Am I to take it that pizza is more important than your best friend?"

"Yes,"

"Oh…" Kat pouted.

"Oh don't pout! You know I wouldn't let you starve," she reached into her binder and pulled out a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"I love you!" Kat screeched. The librarian snapped her attention to the back of the library and glared at them. Kat ducked her head down and stacked her books in front of her, shielding her from the librarians' eyes. Grabbing the pizza from Liesy she took a bite. Liesy sat down and pulled out her iPod and put in one ear piece so she could still listen to Kat.

"I can't believe you have to stay in this hell hole for another two weeks!" Exclaimed Liesy.

"I know, but it's not so bad. When Mrs. Able goes to lunch, her assistant lets me use the computer. She's even let me use the phone to call my old friends back home!" Kat cried as quietly as she could. "Why won't Mrs. Able retire and make her head librarian?" "HA! That old bat most likely never will retire! My older cousin who's 30 had her when she was here! I bet our kids will have her even!" Liesy snorted. Kats' eyes grew large.

"Poor future generations..." She muttered. Liesy laughed. "Maybe it's best we don't have kids. Would be cruel to put them through the hell we've been through." Kat just nodded and continued to eat her pizza. Liesy looked around the library, taking everything in.

"Ya know, I didn't even know we had a library until you were sent here..." Liesy said off handedly. Kat looked at her in shock, pizza hanging half way to her mouth."3 years! 3 years you've been at this school and you never knew there was a library here!?" Kat hissed incredulously. "It's not like I ever needed a reason to come here! Straight A student remember? Never need to study for anything. What's the point of coming here when I never need to study?" Liesy questioned. "Good point," said Kat."I don't get it though. You are a straight A student as well. I've never even seen you study since you've been here; and yet you stay at the top of all your classes and when you skip a few classes the principle freaks and makes you sit in here for 3 weeks catching up on everything you've missed yet you're missing out on everything that's being taught in your classes now...Makes no sense to me!" Liesy ranted, a confused look across her face. "Oh, I'm not missing out on that," She pulled out a stack of books with papers stuck in-between the pages. "Trust me, I'm not missing a thing.""Wow. They really don't let geniuses off easy do they?" Asked Liesy."Who's a genius?" Asked a voice behind Liesy. Liesy and Kat jumped at the intruder's voice. Turning around they saw their friend Emmy. Emmy couldn't help but smirk when they jumped."Kat," Answered Liesy."Kat!? A genius?" Snorted Emmy, "Our Kat!?" Liesy nodded. Kat glared at them both."Oi! Straight A student and I never have to study! Ask me a very difficult question and I'll answer it." Kat insisted. "Ok. Let's see, what could we ask?" Liesy wondered. She and Emmy tapped their chins and pretended to think hard."OH! I got it!" Emmy shrieked. Kat and Liesy quickly pulled her down into a chair before Mrs. Able could yell at them."Shhh! Keep your voice down! You don't what the old bat coming over here!" Said Liesy."Sorry!" Emmy apologized. "So what's the question?" Asked Kat."This is one of my physics questions. I can't get it. To boring anyways. When will I ever use physicsanyways?!" Emmy sighed, pulling her physics homework out of her backpack and handing it to Kat._On earth, two parts of a space probe weigh 11,000 N and 3,400 N. These parts are separated by a center-to-center distance of 12 m and may be treated as uniform spherical objects. Find the magnitude of the gravitational force that each part exerts on the other out in space, far from any other objects._Kat read it over, then taking a pen out of her purse proceeded to answer the question.

_M 11000/9.8 1122.45 kg__m 3400/9.8 346.94 kg__G 6.67E-11 Nm²/kg²__R 12 m__F GMm/R² 1.804E-7 N_

Emmy and Liesy both reached for the paper. Their mouths dropped realizing it had taken Kat all of three seconds to answer the question. They starred at her wide-eyed and in shock.

"What?" Asked Kat.

"How...how did you do that?" A very confused Liesy breathed out.

"It was easy," Replied Kat.

"Who cares how she did it!? She finished my homework for me!" Emmy cheered, leaning over to hug Kat.She grabbedher homework from Liesy and took off out of the library on her way to her next class.

"Figures she'd so readily agree to ask me any question.Seeing as how she'd make it her homework!" Snorted Kat. Liesy just nodded her agreement.

"Well, I have to get to class. See youafter school yeah?" Liesy asked, standing to leave.

"Yeah,see ya lata girlie," Replied Kat.

"See ya," Liesy headed out the door, careful to avoid the evil librarian. Fifteen minutes later Kat really had to use the restroom. She couldn't stand to be in the library any longer either. She thought she would surely go mad if she didn't get out of there soon. Grabbing her stuff she packed it all in her backpack and went up the assistant librarian at the front desk, thankful that the old bat had gone to lunch a few minutes before.

"Yes dear, is there something you need?" A smiling Mrs. Fench asked.

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could go to lunch now. I have 2nd lunch today and I'm really hungry-- and I have to use the restroom before I walk to the cafeteria. Is it alright if I go ahead and leave early?" She asked. She knew she didn't have to put on her charm smile, Mrs. Fench was always nice to her and let her have a lot more freedom then most kids.

"Sure dear, but make sure you're back before Mrs. Able gets back from her lunch." Said Mrs. Fench, "You have one hour." Kat smiled in agreement giving a slight nod as she put her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the library. She had to walk up two flights of stairs to get to her locker and then down three to get to the cafeteria in the basement. She wasn't happy about that fact but at least it got her out of the library. Once she got to her locker Kat was winded! She was starting to get out of shape from not being able to run from security this whole week.

"Can't wait until this whole thing is over with! Maybe I should lay off the fluffernutter until I can start running from them again…Nah! What a stupid idea Jones! What were you thinking?...You're seriously asking yourself that?...Point and case!...You're talking to yourself again…Well you keep talking back!...Shut up," she muttered.

Kat shook her head; she really needed to stop arguing with herself. One of these days someone would hear her and think she was crazy! She put in the combination for her locker and opened it. She put away her binder and purse and grabbed her old ratty looking blue Dodgers baseball cap and blue iPod. She hated not being able to wear her hat at school, but luckily she got to wear it during lunch if she went out for it.

She closed her locker and continued down the hall until she came to the ladies room. She pushed the door open and went to one of the cleaner stalls. For a woman's bathroom, you'd think it would be cleaner, but it wasn't. There were condom wrappers in the trash bins and even a few pregnancy boxes in them as well. She shook her head wondering if the girls in this school were ever going to learn to not leave such things in the bathroom. It was their fault that the school had sex-ed courses in the auditorium every two months.

After she used the ladies room she washed her hands and wiped her hands on her pants, there were no paper towels to be seen. She left the ladies room and went off to wait in the cafeteria for her friends. They were going out for lunch today and she couldn't wait. It was supposed to be a nice day out and she need to get out of there and do something. She hated staying in one place for too long. It didn't feel right. She headed down a flight of stairs, not really watching where she was going when she ran into something that sent her falling to the cool hard step behind her.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!" Kat snapped. She looked up to see who she had ran into. Before her was a blonde woman around 5'5 and a man- whom she assumed was the one she had ran into- wearing a brown pin-striped suit and blue converse. _"Nice,_" Kat thought, referring to the odd fashion combination.

"Sorry, but there's no need to be rude about it," He offered her his hand, "Not like you were exactly watching where you were going either mind you," She took his hand and he gently pulled her up.

"Thanks, and sorry. Not exactly been a good day, but I didn't mean to take it out on strangers. Didn't hurt any of you did I?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Are you alright? You took a hard fall," Asked the strange man.

"No worries, I've had worse. You're not from around here are you? England right? What are you doin' here?" She asked aloud. Really she was thinking, "_Who in their right minds would come to Indiana?" _

"Uh, yeah, right. We're from England, just popped in for a visit really," That just earned him a suspicious look from Kat, "We're actually investigating something actually. Well, searching for something and we were led to this school." He explained quickly. Kat just nodded, she honestly didn't care why these strange, but intriguing people were doing in her high school.

"Ok then, but just so you know, no one is allowed in the building unless you're a parent of a student or a staff member. So unless you have badges that say that you were allowed in the school by school administrators, you need to leave,"

"Oh, well that's understood. Keep the children safe and all. But uh, we haven't exactly found what we are looking for and it's very important we find it, could you help us?" Asked the man. He gave her a smile, she looked him up and down and then looked the woman over as well. She didn't feel threatened by them at all. She actually felt quite safe with them.

"Ok, fine. But if anyone asks, you're my aunt and uncle…my very young looking aunt and uncle, got it?" Said Kat, they nodded in agreement.

"Cousins could work," the woman suggested.

"Okay that works too. So what are you two looking for exactly?" She questioned, these two were odd but if they needed help and were more than willing to get caught and thrown in jail for trespassing, she'd help them out. The man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his female companion.

"Well, it's not exactly a thing. More like…well a person."

"Ok, who are you looking for then?"

"That's the problem…we don't know," Confessed the man with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh, then if you don't know, why are you looking for them?" Nothing was making sense to Kat.

"Well, we're looking for a person who is in danger. Problem is, we have no idea who this person looks like and why they are in danger. But we were led here to protect this person, but we were kinda hoping to wonder around and find someone in danger." He confessed. The lady just patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, well, this is high school. Every teenager in this place is in danger. From homework, teachers, each other, stress, and themselves. High school itself is essentially a teenagers version of Dante's nine circles. So if you're planning on saving all of us, there's really not much you can do." Kat replied, slightly amused.

"American high schools sound dangerous." The man quipped.

"Not just the American high schools Doctor, believe me." His friend replied.

"Yea, sadly that's every high school on Earth!" Kat smirked.

"Oh," Kat could clearly see he was confused at this new revelation. She didn't understand why though.

"So, what are your names then? If I'm going to be bailing your asses out of jail I should at least know what to call you," Kat joked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Rose Tyler." The man said gesturing to the blonde.

"Hello," Rose smiled. "And you are?"

"Kat."

"Kat what?" asked the Doctor.

"Jones, Kat Jones,"

"Well, nice to meet you Kat Jones. Though I am curious as to why you haven't asked more about my name. I'm usually asked what my last name is." The Doctor supplied.

"Why would I ask your last name? You introduced yourself as the Doctor and Rose as Rose Tyler. If you hadn't said you last name then, then why should you tell me it now? Besides, what's a name anyways? It's just a title given to you so you can be called something other than 'hey you' for the rest of your life." Kat answered. She has started walking the rest of the way down the hall with them following her.

"Very impressive answer young lady. Wise beyond your years," The Doctor said in awe. He was starting to like this girl.

"Ms. Jones! Where do you think you're going?" Barked a voice from behind them, Kat spun around to face the man.

"To lunch, what's it to ya Litman?" Kat snipped.

"Alright, but who are they?"

"My aunt and uncle. What's it to you? They're taking me to lunch, now if you don't mind Litman, I'd like to go eat." She turned on her heel and continued on her way. Once out of ear shot the Doctor questioned her.

"What was that all about? Who was he?"

"And what happened to being cousins?" Rose asked.

"Litman, one of the security officers. They're always trying to find some way of putting me in detention. Well, not all of them. Only the ones who work for the Devil and her evil minion: Mrs. Able, the librarian. Litman's always had it in for me since I arrived at this school." She said.

"Oh, why do they have it in for you?" Rose asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe because I skip so many classes and hang with the people I do," At a shocked look from the Doctor she quickly tried to amend her answer, "I don't mean the people I hang around are bad! They don't do drugs and they aren't in any gangs, but they just don't belong here like I do. We're smarter then what we're given credit for. I mean, I'm being held in the library on ISS for 2 more weeks just because I've skipped one too many classes this semester and am being threatened to be held back." She took a breath, "But of course I already know everything we're being taught so I see no reason to go to class."

"So they are making you miss classes…to catch up on those classes?" A very confused Rose asked.

"Yes,"

"That makes no sense what-so-ever." The Doctor said.

"I know, but it's not like I'm missing out on anything. I'm given everything that is being taught in class every day after school. When I get home I do all of it before dinner. I usually just pass my time in the library by listening to music and sneaking a book in with me. Not really all that bad, but Mrs. Able treats me like a prisoner. I hate it," growled Kat.

They continued walking to the cafeteria without any problems. They got to the cafeteria and saw at least 120 kids jammed into the small room--- a few of whom were leaning over the trash bins throwing up what they had just eaten, and others were huddled against the wall clutching their stomachs and crying out in pain.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!!" Moaned a boy near the cafeteria door. His friends were doing their best not to throw up.

"Freshies," Muttered Kat.

"What did they eat?" the Doctor asked.

"My guess is…it wasn't the pizza. Though it would have been their safest bet. School food, not exactly food." Kat said, shaking her head at the freshmen. She walked over to one of the kids and grabbed their tray of half eaten food. She carefully examined it, and was daring enough to take a sniff.

"Yup," She choked jerking away. "Mystery meat, with a side of milk from a carton…" She threw through the tray onto the tray return belt inside the door. "Really shouldn't drink the milk kiddies, it's usually spoiled." The freshman all groaned at once.

"At least you didn't taste it, unlike someone I know," Rose gave a pointed look at the Doctor, who was holding a tray of the suspicious food. He squirmed a little under her gaze.

"Ew," Kat grabbed the tray from him and chucked it in the nearest trash bin. She looked at the Doctor as though he were insane. "Come on, lets' go see if anyone is in danger…other than from the school's poison food…" Kat said, she glanced behind her into the cafeteria, watching as the unsuspecting freshmen made the mistake of eating the school's food.

Kat led them to the theatre room, behind the curtain, onto the stage. She separated the curtain tried to step through, but ran right into something hard and slimy. For the second time that day, she found herself sitting on her ass. The Doctor and Rose helped her up.

"What the hell?" Kat screamed. She pulled the rope at the side of the stage, revealing what she had ran into. Behind the curtain were 5 slimy green aliens, with big black eyes, and two rows of very sharp, and very scary teeth. They also smelled really, really bad. Like rotten eggs and dirty sweaty gym socks someone left in their gym bag for years. She was frozen in place for only a few seconds until the Doctor and Rose pulled her back and the Doctor pushed them back behind him and he pointed a strange device at them. Before he could ask any questions the aliens had five guns pointed at them.

"Hand her over," Demanded one of the aliens in the front of the group.

"Who?" The Doctor questioned.

"The child. Hand her over and you will not be killed," Growled the alien.

"Oh, well in that case…RUN!" Yelled the Doctor to Rose and Kat. Kat took off and led them through the black box and up a flight of stairs back stage. Kat ran down a side corridor, Rose and the Doctor following. The Doctor chanced a look behind them and saw the aliens not far behind them.

"Doctor! What are they?" Rose asked, to Kat, she seemed a little too calm when she asked that. _Something to ask later when we're not being chased by aliens that want to kill us! _Though Kat.

"Uh…Think Doctor think!..." He looked back again and saw that they had lagged behind a bit. "Ah ha! Timanians! They're muscle for hire!"

"What!? Hired for what?" Kat shrieked, slightly panicked.

"I'm guessing they want to kill you," Replied the Doctor.

"Oh, yea 'cause that wasn't already obvious!" Snarked Kat.

"You asked!" he said. He heard her growl in response. Kat made a sharp left turn and up another flight of stairs.

"C'mon! I know where we can hide!" She looked around and noticed that they were in the part of the second floor nearest the gym. Running to two double wooden doors, she threw a door open and held it open for the Doctor and Rose to get in. She slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

"Ok, now I'm going to ask a question, and I want an answer," The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Kat, "An answer that isn't obvious!" She snapped. "Why do they want to kill me? Who could have hired them?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you must have really pissed someone off if they're sending Timanians after you," The Doctor answered truthfully, he frowned.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Kat…are you sure you're human?" The Doctor asked as he walked up to Kat and pulled out the same device he had pointed at the Timanians in the black box.

"Yea…I'm pretty sure," She said. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning you," The Doctor answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Making sure you really are human…YUP! You're definitely human…" The Doctor muttered, more to himself then to the others.

"Yea, kinda knew that. Thanks," Kat snapped again.

"You're really sarcastic you know that?" The Doctor said, he had a slight pout on his lips.

"Sorry, it's just," She sighed, "You two show up here and then so do those Timanians, and you act like it's nothing, and honestly, the thought of aliens doesn't really sound crazy to me and that's what worries me," Rose looked at the Doctor and noticed he had a look in his eyes, like he really respected this girl.

"Kat, we don't know what to say, but we promise you, we won't let them hurt you," Smiled Rose.

"I know," There was a loud bang from the gym doors behind them. They jumped and twirled around and saw one of the Timanians had its arm coming through the door.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled again. He grabbed Roses hand and once again, they were following Kat through the school.

They busted through the other gym doors on the other side of the gym. Coming out of the gym Kat, once again, ran into someone. "What the hell is this? Do I have a giant Run Into Me sign plastered across my forehead,"

"Ms. Jones! What are you doing out of the library? And who are they?" A voice from above her asked. She looked up, and saw one of her favorite security officers.

"Summers! Hey…uh, well, see my aunt and uncle," She pointed behind her at the Doctor and Rose, "Came to lunch, and I took them through the gym to get to their car, they accidently parked on the wrong side of the building I was on, sorry. Didn't mean to run into you," She said sheepishly.

Officer Summers grinned down at Kat, he stuck out his hand and helped her up, "It's alright, just scared me that's all, follow me." He led them down the hall, the Doctor looked behind them and without anyone watching, he locked the gym doors with his sonic screwdriver. Hoping it would slow the Timanians down a bit. Officer Summers took them to an empty classroom.

"I have to keep up appearances you know that, can't let anyone know I'm letting my favorite student run around the school like the little terror you are now can I?" He laughed at the look on Kats face.

"I am NOT a terror!" She pouted.

"Yes you are. You may be a genius Jones but you are definitely a terror. Now I don't want to get in trouble for hiding you, I'm sorry but now is the time for you to run," Said Summers.

"Yea, thanks Summers, by-the-way, mind keeping them off our trail for a few minutes? I know by now the others would have heard you yell my name by now," Kat asked.

"Sure, but I can't keep them of your trail for long," He said, "Only for two minutes tops,"

"That's fine, more than enough time to get away," She nodded at him and adjusted her ball cap and motioned for the Doctor and Rose to follow her. They hadn't made it three feet around the corner and down another hall when they saw 4 security guards coming at them.

"Uh oh," Kat said. She took glanced around in a bit of a panic. She saw the stair case on the other side of the hall and ran to it. "Oi! Doctor, Rose, you're supposed to follow me!" They jumped out of their shock of nearly being caught and ran after Kat.

"Why do I get the impression, you're usually chased by them?" The Doctor asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not exactly their favorite student here, they try to make my life hell, except Officer Summers, he's cool, saves my ass on many occasions!" Kat replied, she took a sharp right as soon as they had got to the bottom of the stairs. "This way!"

"No, this way," The Doctor said, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"What? But they'll be coming from that way!" Kat screeched in a panic.

"Trust me!" The Doctor said. Kat looked at him seriously.

"Fine," She sighed. "I trust you,"

The Doctor looked at her and gave her his biggest smile, a smile Rose usually got when she did something that made the Doctor really happy. "Good, now keep running!" Rose had ran ahead of them and had turned another corner on their right and disappeared into a storage closet.

"But that's a storage closet! Why do you want to hide in there!?" Kat asked.

"You said you trusted me!" The Doctor said.

"I do! But I also think you're completely mad!"

"That's not unusual…a lot of people think that about him," Rose said as the others joined her in the storage room. Kat stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead of her.

"Wow…what is that?" She breathed.

"That…is the TARDIS. Our ship," The Doctor replied with a huge grin on his face that reached all the way to his eyes. Kat couldn't help but notice Rose beam at the fact the Doctor had said 'our ship'.

"Ship?...Wait, are you saying you're…" The Doctor nodded. "Wow…" Was all Kat could manage at that moment.

"Yea…amazing right? You should see the inside," Smirked Rose.

"Really?" Kat asked in awe. "Wait- are you…?"

"She's human," The Doctor said. Rose nodded and the Doctor opened the door for them. Kat slowly made her way to the door. She peeked inside.

"It's bigger on the inside! FANTASTIC!" Kat shouted. The Doctor had to plug his ears from the sheer sound of it.

"Is it? Hadn't noticed," The Doctor replied, he ran inside and Rose followed him.

"Shocking I know, my first time on here I couldn't believe what I was actually seeing, but you get use to it," Rose grinned.

"So, where to?" The Doctor asked.

"Where to where? What?" Kat asked.

"Where do you want to go? The TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space," At the look Kat gave him he explained, "The TARIDS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She can go to when the Dinosaurs were still alive or all the way to the year 5 billion. Further even; and seeing as you're staying with us until we figure out why they're trying to kill you, you can choose where we go now,"

"Whenever? Where-ever?" At the nod the Doctor gave her Kat bit her lip in thought. "Could we go to Arizona? In the year 2008? I wanna go pick up a friend. Please?" Kat asked, her eyes were begging with him.

"Sure, why not? Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else?" The Doctor asked. Kat didn't even have to think about it, but the Doctor, and Rose, noticed there was a spark of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sure, I really want to bring her with us, if that's alright, she'd love this!" Kat said.

"Of course," He said, he ran around the console and started the TARDIS up by hitting and pushing levers and buttons. A few minutes later, they found themselves in the basement of another high school, next to a large room labeled "BLACK BOX!" and a row of maroon lockers. Kat stepped out first, once again, in complete shock that that had went from one place, and two minutes later, ended up on the other side of the country!

"That was wiked!" Kat laughed.

"Haha yea, where are we exactly?" Rose asked.

"Oh uh," Kat looked around a bit, "In the basement- fine arts department- the Black Box is the theater room, down there's band, orchestra on the other side, theater opposite end. My bet is Tobie will be in one of her classes on the 2nd floor. Why don't you two stay here and I'll quickly go find her, don't want you two getting lost here without me." They nodded and she ran off up the stairs opposite where the TARDIS had parked.

The Doctor and Rose meandered around the hall for a bit.

"I say we go explore," The Doctor said taking off up the stairs.

"Doctor!" Rose hollered. "We're supposed to stay here!"

**xXxXx**

Tobie's A/N: Hi everyone! The characters from Tobie's high school are based on actual people and if those people are reading this I just want to say: CREATIVE LISCENE! and I didn't mean any harm or anything in how I wrote you... coughjenkinscough and on that note I give you chapter 2!

Tobie sat in math class, eyes glazing over as she stared at the whiteboard full of equations and numbers and lines. She mentally cursed realizing she had forgotten her iPod in her locker. If she had it with her, she could snake the headphones through her sweatshirt and cover them with her curly black hair. The teacher would never know the difference. Tobie stood and grabbing her things headed for the door.

"Ms. James!" the teacher turned from the board, her steely gray eyes resting on the teen. "The lecture is not over," Tobie rolled her eyes.

"Well I really need to use the bathroom," Tobie said, grabbing the pass off the wall.

"Well, then I wish you luck on tomorrow's final exam. It will be such a joy having you next year when you repeat the class," Tobie rolled her eyes.

"The answer's cosine theta over sin theta," She said walking out the door. The teacher turned at the board and gapped. "Assuming it's supposed to be cotangent theta in the third line instead of secant theta," She shut the door behind her and headed down the hall. She wasn't stupid, contrary to popular opinion. She just didn't really give a shit about homework. She passed a group of security guards in the hallway.

"Ditching again?" One of them laughed. Tobie grinned holding up her pass.

"Not today boys," she laughed.

"See ya in study hall,"

"I'll bring the sodas," She called turning the corner. She reached her locker and yanked the lock open, grabbing her bright green iPod. She noticed her black LA Dodgers cap hanging off the small hook in the back and grabbed it as well, putting it on sideways.

"I can't believe you still have that thing," Someone laughed behind her. "It's ancient! I mean, look at the brim, the material's falling off of it," Tobie turned around, completely floored.

"No fucking way!" She squealed. "KAT¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creo que eres en Indiana!" Kat groaned.

"English girlie! English!" Tobie scrunched her face up.

"Sorry, I thought you were in Indiana, what are you doing here? And you're one to talk! What's that on your head?" Kat rolled her eyes laughing.

"Coming to bail your sorry ass outta here," Kat grinned. "I have reinforcements too, down in the basement,"

"Not anymore," Someone sighed. Tobie saw a blond haired woman and a man in a brown pinstripe suit standing in the stairway behind her locker. "Someone got bored and wanted to look around," The man was holding a small paper tray from the cafeteria.

"Rose, Doctor, this is Tobie, Tobie- that's Rose and the Doctor,"

"The Doctor?" Tobie asked. "Doctor who?"

"Exactly," Kat said.

"You've lost it,"

"Never had it,"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here,"

"Ha! The blind leading the blind!"

"Where's your gear?" Kat asked. The man grabbed a chicken nugget out of the container and took a bite.

"The fifth circle of hell," Tobie deadpanned. "And tell your friend not to eat that,"

"Math class already?" Kat quipped. Tobie nodded, grabbing the tray from the Doctor who was starting on his second chicken nugget. "Are you suicidal?" She demanded. "NEVER! Never eat anything this cafeteria makes. It's not even real meat! And, they bounce,"

"How much longer?" Tobie looked at the clock on her iPod.

"Damn, 20 minutes left," Tobie huffed. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant,"

"They bounce?" The Doctor asked. Tobie picked a nugget out of the tray and chucked it on the floor. It bounced clear past her head.

"I'm 5' 6"," She said. "You do the math," Rose grimaced. "Now, what's this about bailing me out of here?" Kat grinned.

"I have a surprise for you!" She said enthusiastically. Tobie smirked.

"As long as it gets me outta this place," She paused. "How the hell did you get all the way out here anyway?" Kat gestured over her shoulder to Rose and the Doctor who were following them down the flight of stairs. "Of course, your friends from the loony bin,"

"They're not that crazy," Kat protested. "Besides---" She was cut off by a group of six students walking towards them. Four girls and two boys- all of their postures defensive. A platinum blond stood at the front of the group, tapping her perfectly manicured nails against her arm.

"What do you want Megan," Tobie demanded.

"Tell your little _amiga_, that she's going to die today after school for that Freshman Friday bit last week," Tobie rolled her eyes.

"What am I? Western Union? Besides, Freshman Friday- means all freshman, you can't just conveniently exclude your sister from anything the upperclassmen plan," Megan glared. "Besides, it wasn't just Shea who was in on that," Megan considered this for a moment.

"You're right, I'm pretty sure you were there too," She pulled back and punched Tobie in the face. Tobie shook her head a little and glared at Megan, the gold flecks in her hazel eyes almost glowed with rage. She felt her nose, looking at her fingers which were covered in sticky red blood.

"You are so dead bitch," She growled, launching herself at the platinum blonde. Megan's group of friends soon found themselves in on the fight, throwing punches at Tobie just as much as their leader was. Tobie fought back, and fought hard. Kat dropped her bag ready to rush into the midst of things when out of no where a flash of black raced past her and found its way into the fight. A second later three others joined in the brawl, their side having the clear advantage now, despite their low numbers. Everything came to a halt however when Nat and three other security guards started pulling kids off each other.

"What the hell is going on here!" He demanded. Kids started scattering, running every which way so as to avoid suspension. Tobie grabbed her bag and motioned for the others to follow her. Two other kids ran with them towards the other end of the school.

"Damn girl!" The guy laughed. "How the hell did you find yourself in a fight with all of Megan's crew?"

"Ask Shea," Tobie spat, looking back at a dark skinned girl with black hair and red highlights.

"Me?" She asked. "Que hice?"

"You thought it would be a good idea to haze Juliet on Freshman Friday!" Tobie growled. "And somehow I got sucked into that brilliant scheme of yours!" The group rook off down a flight of stairs and found themselves amidst a sea of freshman eating lunch.

"C'mon!" Kat shouted racing towards the doors followed by Rose and the Doctor.

"I'm going that way then," Tobie said.

"No you aren't," The three grimaced and turned to see Kevin standing behind them. "You three just earned yourself a week or two in ISS," Tobie looked over towards the door where Kat stood gaping. She rolled her eyes and held her arms out, wrists side by side.

"Let's get it over with," Kevin rolled his eyes and led them to the study hall room above. Mike jumped out of his chair when he saw the three. Kevin offered Tobie a tissue as she took a seat near the door.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, but Nat needs my help catching the other 6 who ran off," Kevin said walking out the door. Tobie carefully blotted her nose, wincing every so often. Mike walked out the door and returned a few minutes later with a handful of ice packs which he handed to a very grateful Tobie and Shea. Adam was relatively unscathed.

"So, what exactly happened?" He asked. Tobie sighed.

"Can I just wait till Jenkins gets here?" She asked. "I don't feel like repeating myself today,"

"Megan and her goons jumped Tobie for that Freshman Friday incident," Shea supplied.

"Which was your fault," Tobie snapped.

"Hey, was that Kat?" Adam asked. Tobie looked from him to Mike and then back again.

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil," Mike said walking towards his desk.

"Yeah that was her," Tobie said. "I guess she found a way to come visit,"

"And here you are in ISS," Shea sighed. "Lo siento mucho,"

"No problema," Tobie sighed, leaning back in her seat. The Study Hall kids were having one of their parties on the other side of the room. Shea pulled out her iPod and was sharing a headphone with Adam. She briefly closed her eyes and wondered how much longer Kat would be able to stay in town for. The door opened and Junior VP Jenkins walked in followed by Kevin and Megan's crew. Tobie groaned, turning around.

"Hiya Hitler," She smiled.

"Not funny," Junior-Class VP Jenkins said.

"I thought it was,"

"You won't be laughing when you find yourself expelled,"

"Oh come on! Expelled?"

"I'm sure you and Ms. De la Ruiz will have a fun time working together at McDonald's," Tobie's face went slack. There was a scream from the other side of the room as the second door flew open and a group of slimy green creatures ran in with guns.

"What the fuck!" Someone shouted. The green group strode over to where Tobie was and yanked her up by the arm, guns pointed at her head.

"Silence!" One of the creatures ordered. "You will be disposed of!" Mike had pushed the emergency button on the phone alerting the office that something was going down. Nat looked uneasily from Tobie to the creatures, hand on his gun. VP Jenkins looked like he was about ready to piss his pants.

"Wait- what?" Tobie shrieked. "Disposed of? What the fuck did I ever---" There was a metallic, ear splitting hum that caused the creatures to double over in pain, the one letting go of Tobie's arm. A thin trail of slim was left behind. Tobie grimaced. This just wasn't her day. She felt something else grab her arm this time, a hand. She looked behind her and saw the Doctor.

"Run," he said pulling her towards the door. "Everyone out of the room!" He ordered. No one needed to be told twice.

"After them!" One of the creatures snarled.

"What are those things?" Asked a very panicked Tobie.

"Timanians," Came Kat's voice beside her. She and Rose were running right alongside Tobie and the Doctor. "They're trying to kill me,"

"And me too apparently!" Tobie mumbled. Kat motioned for everyone to head down the staircase she had come up earlier. "Why are they after us?"

"I still can't figure that out," The Doctor said. "Why would a group of alien hit men be after two earth teenagers?"

"Well, when you figure it out let me know," Tobie said.

"Have you two done any traveling?" He asked hopping down the last two stairs.

"Uh, not unless driving to Phoenix counts," Tobie muttered. She caught sight of the big blue box in the middle of the hallway. "Wow," She whistled. "Drama's getting more intense with these props," The Doctor unlocked the door and opened it. "Alright, everyone in,"

"Crazy say what?" Tobie asked. Rose and Kat raced inside. The Doctor looked at Tobie expectantly. "Uh, sorry I'm claustrophobic," She said backing away.

"There they are!" One of the Timanians shouted. Tobie looked over her shoulder.

"But then again," Tobie said stepping into the box. The Doctor followed.

"Right, let's get out of here," he said hitting the controls on the console.

"Holy crap," Tobie said looking around. "It's bigger on the inside!" She looked around the console room in awe, the Doctor grinned.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" There was banging on the other side of the door. "Right, time to get out of here," he said hitting some controls. The TARDIS hummed and they were gone. Rose looked over at Tobie.

"Doctor, we should take her to the MedBay- get some ice," Tobie pulled a mirror out of her bag and looked herself over. There were two giant bruises forming under her right eye and her nose was bleeding profusely again- probably from the running. She titled her head back.

"Great, I ruined my shirt didn't I?" She asked.

"I think Courtney did that when she ripped the sleeve," Kat mused. The Doctor took Tobie by the arm.

"Let's get the bleeding stopped and then we'll figure out why a group of alien hit men are after you shall we?"

Kat: Please, please, please REVIEW!! It's taken us awhile to rewrite this so please at least make us think you at least care!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Beginning of the End

**Kat: We are so (x's a trillion) sorry that we haven't updated this! Please forgive us.**

Tobie sat on an exam table in the MedBay, the Doctor in front of her holding a strange looking device over her nose. Every few seconds it would beep.

"What is that thing?" Kat asked examining the device over the Doctors shoulder—much to his annoyance.

"Sonic Re-constructor!" The Doctor said proudly. "Made it myself!"

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Doctor, and we're so very proud of you."

"A what?" Kat asked confused.

"Er….a sonic Band-Aid of sorts…" He said sheepishly.

"A sonic Band-Aid?" Kat asked. The Doctor nodded meagerly.

"Who looks at a Band-Aid and thinks 'ooh this could be a little more sonic?'!?" She demanded. Rose and Tobie laughed, the Doctor just glared at her and turned back to Tobie.

"Oi! I'll have you know it's cheaper than having to buy Band-Aids or nanogenes any day!" The Doctor huffed. He finished up healing Tobie and walked to the cupboard he had taken the device from and put it back, a pout on his face. He walked out of the room and the girls could hear him muttering something under his breath about a mini Captain Jack. It only caused for Rose to laugh even harder and the girls to look at each other in confusion.

"Ok, I don't get it…" Tobie finally spoke up jumping down from the exam table.

"Jack is an old friend of ours. We traveled with him for awhile. When they first met, Jack made fun of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. His exact words were, I believe: 'Who looks at a screwdriver and says ooh this could be a little more sonic!' And the Doctor went on this tangent about long nights and lots of cupboards to put up," she laughed. "Would have probably laughed at the time but we were running for our lives."

"I won't get an annoying nick name for that will I?" Kat asked worriedly.

"Might. He always called my ex boyfriend 'Ricky' when his name was Mickey. And he always called Jack 'Captain'." Rose shrugged. "Then again he was a Captain so."

"As long as that the nick-name isn't 'shiver-me-timbers' or 'woohoo-blowing', I'm good," Kat muttered walking out of the Med-Bay in search of the Doctor.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

Tobie laughed. "Long story, tell you later. Hell, I even got pictures!"

Rose grinned at her. " Sounds juicy!"

"Very juicy."Tobie grinned evilly. They both hurried out after the others.

**XxXxX**

They were all sitting in the console room drinking tea and chatting. Tobie and Kat were curled up against each other on the captain's chair and the Doctor had his back leaning against the console and Rose against his chest.

"So…how do you two know each other?" Rose asked taking a sip of her tea. Tobie and Kat looked at each other for a second.

"Oh uh, I use to live in Arizona until a year ago when I moved, we stayed in touch ever since." Kat said quickly.

"Yea, been friends since the day we were born!" Tobie smiled.

"Oh, parents knew each other then?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Yea, yea they did." Tobie nodded.

"So tell us, why do you two look alike in ways?" The Doctor asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh, our Dad got around," Tobie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Around?" Rose asked.

"Yea, around ---" Kat nodded, a small smile on her face. She brought her cup up to her lips to hide it.

"Jeez you make him sound like a man slut or something!" Rose said. The Doctor spit his tea out and coughed.

"Well, what else is there to say about a sperm donor?" Kat asked.

"It's not much to say that you weren't quite a father, but the donor of seeds, to a poor single mother," Tobie sang, earning her odd looks from everyone. "What? You can't tell me you've never heard of Death Cab for Cutie,"

"So, really, you guys are like half sisters?" The Doctor asked.

"Nah, we're just screwing with you," Kat grinned. "We're cousins,"

"Oh, ok, family resemblance," Rose nodded.

"Yup, our mom's were twins," Tobie offered. Kat quirked an eyebrow.

"Rivagilly? Twivagins?" Kat asked. The Doctor and Rose quickly looked at each other, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Whavagut?! Ivagits alvagal Ivagi covagould thivaginc ovagof!" Tobie replied.

"Uh, hello! What are you saying? And why isn't my TARIDS able to translate?" The Doctor demanded.

Tobie and Kat looked over at them. "Oh, uh sorry, didn't mean to exclude you really. It's just a made up language we've had since we were real little. Nothing big." Tobie explained smiling.

"Shovagood wevage mevagess wivagif thevagem?" Kat asked smirking.

"Brubilubant ubidubea subistuber, hubow shubould wube dubo thubis? " Tobie asked back in another yet made up language.

"Ovago, howvagow youvagoo spevageak ivagin ubvagobi duvagobbi, avagand mevagi ivagagin thivagis, throvagow thevagem ofvagoff!" Kat laughed, Tobie grinned evilly.

"Ubi lubove ubyour ubevubil ubidubeas," Tobie smirked.

"Thayvagance! Ivagi lovagove yourvagors avagas welvagels!" Kat laughed.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "I really think they're doing this on purpose." He frowned.

"Ya think?" Rose snapped.

"You really need to program the TARDIS to translate made up languages you know," Rose said after a few minutes.

"Would love too, if I had any idea what the pattern is for their 'languages'!" The Doctor snipped back.

"I'vagi thivaginc thevagay dovagon't livagic uvagus dovagooing thivagis," Kat stated calmly to her sister.

"Uball thuba bubettuber tubo kubeep duboubing ubit!"Tobie laughed, "Cubome ubon, lubets puboint ubat thubem, mubake thubem thubink wub'er tualkubing ubabubout thubem." Kat and Tobie laughed, and started to point at Rose and the Doctor. They started looking around, trying to see what was the cause is of the girls' laughter.

"Uh, what are you laughin' at?" The Doctor asked annoyed. He didn't exactly like being laughed at.

"Yea, what's so funny?" Rose asked. The duo's confusion just made the girls laugh harder. They had to lean on each other for support, and they could no longer continue pointing.

"Alright, that's it. We've picked up crazies. And they are going back!" The Doctor declared jumping up and started running around the console.

"No we are not Doctor. Sit down. Now." Rose demanded. "And you two, stop laughing and tell us what's so funny." The Doctor immediately sat down, and Tobie and Kat stopped their laughing and they all three looked at Rose terrified. The Doctor mostly. Rose very rarely got stern with him. Yea, okay so she got stern with him when he was about to do something either very stupid or very dangerous. The girls on the other hand had no experience with Roses temper, or lack thereof, and were a bit scared of her at that moment.

"Uh…sorry," Kat squeaked.

"Yea, we're sorry," Tobie agreed.

"Me too," The Doctor added sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired is all. I didn't mean to snap at you all." Rose said.

"Something wrong?" Kat asked concerned.

"No, it's just –" Rose glanced over at the Doctor, then leaned in towards the girls more. "My visitor, that's all."

"Oooh," the girls said knowingly.

"Right," Kat nodded.

"Need some chocolate?" Tobie asked.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Nothing," the three of them replied, smirking.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked again. He didn't like it when Rose kept secrets from him.

"Honestly Doctor, it's not something you'd want to hear about. Just relax," Rose patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe I do want to hear it!" He huffed. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Might as well," Kat said, knowing full well no man, not even an alien, would want to hear about a woman's monthly.

"Yea, whatever gets him to stop whining!" Tobie groaned. The Doctor shot her a glare.

"Fine," Rose took a deep breath. "It's just my period Doctor. See? Nothing wrong." The look on the Doctors face was priceless. His beautiful face scrunched up in disgust, and he covered his ears with his hands, humming a tune to himself. The girls shook their heads, laughing at him. Alien or not, all blokes are the same.

"Oh Rassilon I didn't need to know that!" The Doctor groaned, still covering his ears.

"You asked!" Tobie laughed.

"Next time don't tell me!" He said.

"What would you have had me say?" Rose asked.

"Just say you visitor came next time! Sheesh," he whined.

"She did, and you still didn't get it," Kat pointed out.

"Next time I'll know, I swear!" The Doctor insisted.

"Ok Doctor, I'll just say that for now on," Rose assured him, patting him on the back.

"Good," He whimpered.

"What a baby," Kat stage whispered to Tobie.

"Yup," Tobie nodded.

"I am not a baby! There are just some things men just don't want to know about," The Doctor insisted.

"And there are just some things that men need to get over. Periods being one of them," Tobie smirked.

"Can we change the subject please!" He begged them.

"Where're we going?" Kat asked.

"Anywhere you want to go," The Doctor smiled at them.

"Anywhere?" Tobie asked.

"That's what I said," The Doctor nodded. "Anywhere in time and space."

"Well then….could we go see a play by Shakespeare?" Kat asked excitedly.

"Oh a girl after my own heart!" The Doctor beamed, "but sadly I'm not allowed in that time period anymore. Long story with a lot of running for my life."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tobie asked.

"Trouble magnet he is," Rose said poking him in the arm.

"You're one to talk little missy," The Doctor poked her back.

"It's never going to get boring with you two around I'm sure," Kat laughed.

"Not as long as I can help it!" The Doctor agreed. "Now, who's hungry? I know this great Italian restaurant in the southern Italy in the early 1800's that you'd love."

"Me!" The girls threw their hands in the air. They were practically drooling at the mention of authentic Italian food.

"Great! Go get changed and we'll be there when you get done," The Doctor said hoping and going to the controls.

"Changed? What's wrong with what we have on?" Kat asked confused.

"Well seeing as how we're going to the early 1800's, I'd say your clothing is way before it's time there and you don't want to stick out like sore thumbs," The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh, gotcha," Tobie nodded in understanding.

"Sore thumbs…do sore thumbs really stick out? I mean, who looks at a sore thumb and says 'Wow! That thumb is sore!'?" Kat asked. Rose and Tobie looked at her like she had gone nuts, but the Doctor had a shit eating grin plastered to his face.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" He exclaimed.

"Oh God, a miniature Doctor!" Rose groaned.

"What's really sad is, she has those kinds of thoughts all the time," Tobie shook her head.

"Really random huh?" Rose asked.

"You have no idea," Tobie said.

"Right, go get dressed now. I'm starving!" The Doctor ordered, interrupting their conversation. Rose led the down the hall and up a few flights of stairs to the wardrobe room. When the doors to the room opened, she could have sworn Tobie and Kat's jaws had hit the floor.

"Whoa—" Tobie breathed out. Kat gasped beside her.

"My God it's—"

"Beautiful!" They cried. Rose just laughed at them. Their reactions were similar to hers when she first saw the room.

The girls took off running around the room, searching through the clothes for something to wear. Rose had a hard time keeping track of them. One minute one of them was upstairs and the other down, then the next minute they switched places.

"Ok, how do I look?" Tobie asked, she stepped out from behind a rack of clothes and twirled around for Rose and Kat.

"Wow, you look great!" Kat said. Tobie looked down at her outfit. She really wasn't one for dressing up but she did like the outfit. It was a beautiful white and blue dress. It went all the way to the floor, but it didn't drag. The sleeves were short and allowed her a lot of movement, and it was a big fluffy piece of material either. It felt quite nice to wear actually.

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"Yea! You look beautiful Tobie, really," Rose assured her.

"Thanks," Tobie said. She would have blushed but she just wasn't that kind of person. Well, she wasn't one to blush over compliments at least.

"Your turn Kat!" Tobie called when she saw that she had disappeared from sight.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she called back. Kat hated dressing up. More so than Tobie. She was never the girlie-girl type and had always refused to wear dresses. She just couldn't move well in them and she hated that she couldn't run in them either. Kat finally stepped out from behind a rack of clothes and looked at Rose and Tobie.

"I cannot believe we have to dress like this," she growled.

"You look amazing Kat!" Tobie cried. Rose nodded smiling.

"No, I look like a girl anachronism!" she snapped. Tobie rolled her eyes.

"No you don't, you look great," she assured her.

"I agree with her, you look beautiful," The Doctor said. He had snuck in during Tobie's reveal of her outfit. He thought they both looked beautiful in their dresses. They looked like Rose in away. Almost as if they could be related to her. He made a mental note to check a few family trees later on.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Tobie yelled.

"Sorry, came in when you were showing off your dress. I thought someone might have heard me or at least seen me when I came in, sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok, just scared me is all. You should probably put a bell around your neck or something. You walk as silent as a cat," Tobie said. The Doctor shuddered.

"What?" Tobie asked.

"The Doctor hates cats," Rose informed them, laughing at him.

"…why?" Kat asked.

"Long story, will have to tell you later," Rose winked at them.

"You ready then?" The Doctor asked, hoping to change the topic away from him and his fear.

"Yea, but one question. Do I have to wear a dress?" Kat whined.

"Of course, women back then didn't wear pants or the type of clothes women in your time wear. If you were to wear shorts and a tank-top they'd think you were a whore and have you hung or thrown in jail," The Doctor shrugged.

"Oh, well in that case dresses are fine then," Kat nodded.

"Hm, jail in the 1800's," Tobie mused. "Think I'll go shrug on some jeans,"

"Oh no you won't!" Kat exclaimed. "We're going at least one day without winding up in the clink."

"No promises," Tobie grinned. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Are you two done?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." "Yeah."

"Good, now let's go!" He bounced out the door and down the hall.

"Uh, aren't you going to change Rose?" Tobie asked looking over at her.

"Oh right, forgot," Rose said. She disappeared up on the third floor and searched for an outfit to wear. Ten minutes later she came back dressed in a beautiful dress that matched Tobie and Kat's in a way but was red and black.

"Whoa," Tobie and Kat said. She looked gorgeous! And apparently the Doctor thought so too because he came back into the room to see what was taking them so long and all he could do was gap and stutter when he saw her. Kat and Tobie had to nudge him in the ribs in order to get a proper word out of him.

"Wow," was all he could manage. Rose blushed. The girls shared a knowing look, smirks slowly creeping up their faces. And that's how "Operation: Doctor & Rose" came to be between Kat and Tobie.

"Let's go," Rose said, she grabbed the Doctor by the hand and led him out the door and to the console room. Tobie and Kat following behind, talking amongst themselves in their made up languages.


	4. Chapter 4

**TWITTER! PLEASE READ!**

Hello all, Kat here! I have created a Twitter account with Tobie (Mad-Like-A-Hatter). We are known as Tobie_and_Kat. The account will be used to inform both our individual readers and joint readers (since we have a joint FF account) of our stories. For example; if one of us is writing we will Tweet about which story we are writing for and when we wish to have it finished. We will also keep you up to date on how many words, pages, etc. we have written, and if a story will be on hold.

Please, please, please follow us! And spread the word!


End file.
